


Dissonance

by scrapmetal



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, anyways its really angsty at first but it ends REAL fluffy, dont let the sans kamal thing turn you off please i probably shouldn't've mentioned that, oh yeah also kamal is nb almost forgot about that. they use they/them pronouns, ok so like this au is kinda weird but bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/pseuds/scrapmetal
Summary: “Next time” — What am I saying…Oh well.It’s… Probably nothing.





	Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didn't expect to actually finish this thing but i did and i actually like it? so here it is. read my other fic too its longer and better.
> 
> also if you're wondering yes i am op of that kamal is sans post on tumblr... i actually really like sans as a character and find weird meta things in games really interesting sorry for being #cringe

How many times had it been? A lot. It was hard to tell exactly, but every time their memory got clearer. Words tumbled out of Kamal’s mouth without much thought at this point. Say that Flower Kid was probably in the right if they punched Habit. Say something seemed to be missing if they gave him a kiss. Say nothing if they actually made him smile. Kamal didn't really know why they said the same thing every time, they could've said more, could've asked why everything was happening over again. Could've stopped giving Flower Kid the benefit of the doubt after killing Habit. They seemed to completely forget the fact that they had done it all before the moment Flower Kid approached them. That was a bit terrifying, frankly, but the entire situation was terrifying so relatively it didn't seem as bad.

Maybe Kamal wasn't able to confront Flower Kid, but perhaps they would be able to change things. Just a bit. 

When all the rest of the Habititians left the Habitat after the door to Habit’s office was unlocked, Kamal stayed. They set their alarm clock to go off at 6 am, stuffed some extra clothes in the crack between the door and the floor, and hoped for the best. If it went too bad things would just go back again, right?

Kamal awoke to a splitting headache that was not at all helped by the alarm they'd set. Great. They started to yawn before they remembered their own advice,  _ don't breathe in too heavily.  _ Not bothering to do much more than slip some slippers on they shoved their door open and started coughing immediately. There was much more laughing gas outside. 

Shirt covering their nose, Kamal made their way to the office, vision swimming. The Carlas were out, mechanical laughs almost contagious as Kamal passed and found themself chuckling about how outrageous the situation seemed through the effects of the laughing gas. 

Because of its altitude, the air in the office was a lot clearer than that of the rest of the Habitat. Kamal still felt like they were about to pass out in the waiting room though, and for a few seconds they thought they were just imagining the faint sobbing that came from the door. 

Kamal found Habit curled up by the window where everything always ended, whether that ending was good, bad, or underwhelming. He looked back at the sound of the door opening and Kamal suddenly realized that despite having listened to him speak the same words over and over again they hadn't talked to him since they’d got fired. Quit. Whatever. 

Inching closer to Habit, Kamal slowly lowered themself down to his level and sat next to him silently. Habit looked up in surprise almost instantly.

“Kamal..? Your’e not usually hear.”

Kamal shrugged. “Yeah? Well. Well I’m here this time.” 

“Do you know whats’ going on?”

“Nope. Do you?”

“Weell things keep happening again and again but I’m assume-ing you know that. If I knew more I would try 2 stop it.”

“God I just fucking…  _ listen  _ to everything that happens outside the door like a coward I can’t imagine what it’s like to…”

“You should’nt be in the Habbi-tat… you’re already so collaged.”

Kamal frowned. “Well I decided this time I had to do something and that— wait, collaged?”

Habit opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and passing Kamal a small dental mirror. 

Half of Kamal's face was covered by a staticy cloud. Its movement was looped like a GIF and when Kamal reached up to touch it, their hand went right through it, and right through where their right eye usually was.

“When Habby-titians stay for the ‘event’ they get collaged, their head gets replaced with something. Yours is a cloud, apparent-ly.”

“...Other habititians?”

“Back in the first few ‘loops’ a few stayed. Questionette was a dictionary, Tim Tam was an eye, Millie was… Scary. They never stay any-more though. They're happy enough 2 leave.”

“That’s… Good?”

Habit nodded. “I'm glad I'm not hurting them n-y more. I wish I could stop hurting Flower Protagonist.”

Kamal almost pointed out that the kid seemed to be the one that kept coming back to get hurt and about a third of the time kill Habit, but they decided against it. “Well it's not like you have much of a choice. You've changed since the first time but for whatever reason your mind just suddenly forgets that change every time you confront them. It happens to me too, and although I'm not stealing anyones teeth there's a lot I'd like to say differently.”

Habit gave nothing but a dejected hum of acknowledgement to Kamal’s rant. “I cant’ take this any-more. I just want things to be Done.”

Kamal nodded silently. “How long do you think you have?” They asked quietly.

“30 minutes? Once Flower Kid wakes up I start watching them come here & try to convince them not 2.”

“Mmm… I think I can remember things right until Flower Kid starts talking to me but I'm still always compelled to come, I can't just stay home.”

“How do u think u were able to stay over-night?”

Kamal sat there thinking for a good minute before responding. “Either whatever's making this happen didn't expect me to stay or I'm just so damn frustrated with this whole thing that I broke it.”

Habit looked over with a small smile. “Well, which-ever it is I think it was pretty Brave of u to stay.”

Kamal laughed self consciously. “You think?”

“Abso-lutely :-)”

Kamal smiled and the two just sat there for a bit, ignoring the inevitable while they could. It didn't last forever though, of course, and eventually Habit stood up with a sigh.

“Onlee about 5 minutes left.”

“Oh shit, I should go, huh,” Kamal said as they quickly got up to leave. 

Habit stood silently for a few seconds before engulfing Kamal in a hug. “May-bee if we stay like this I'll remember.”

After a few moments of shock, Kamal started sobbing into Habit’s coat, the collaged side of their head clipping into his chest. 

Habit stroked Kamal's hair and started quietly crying as well. They both knew nothing would stop Habit’s memory loss.

It was time.

“Kamal?? What r YOU do-ing here? And why are we hugging? Didn’td u leeve last night?”

Kamal stopped crying immediately, fear seeping into their frame. 

“I… I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON I SWEAR.” Kamal said with a yelp, jumping back from Habit. 

Seeing Habit’s bewildered expression and getting lungfuls of laughing gas from their panicked breathing caused Kamal to break out into uncontrollable laughter. 

“Aha… Ahahahaha  _ god  _ who am I kidding. I know exactly what’s going on doc! You’ll just never fucking believe me! Isn’t that hilarious? Ahahaha why the  _ fuck  _ did I think anything would be different this time? Hah. We’re stuck here forever, aren’t we? Just me and you. Just me and you and we can’t do anything about it. Except now this time I’m going to get all my teeth stolen and get high off laughing gas and I’m already going crazy right here right now and you’re just here watching not knowing what the  _ fuck  _ is going on and Flower Kid’s waking up right about now wondering where you are aaaand… Hah. God. Ahaha.”

Habit’s expression slipped into one of panic and horror as he watched Kamal’s breakdown. “This is’nt… Nononononono oh no oh no Kamal…” 

Kamal tried to hold their head in their hands but found that none of it remained. At that realization their laughs became more like sobs. 

“I did this…” Habit’s whisper was barely audible.

“I didnt’ want to crack the chickens like this what am I doing?” Habit swallowed roughly before speaking a bit louder. “Nononono no more chickens no more teeth this is too much..!”

Kamal's laugh-sobs quieted a bit as they heard Habit speak. 

“I was planning 2 hurt you… Iv’e hurt my Friend oh no nonono what have I Done?”

Kamal looked up. “Habit…”

Habit winced and looked away. “You can Leave. I've hurt you too much all-ready, I've done two much.”

“No Habit I… I know about a hundred times over that you can change, that in the end you're a good person. I. I’m not leaving. You don't deserve…” Kamal glanced out the window and trailed off. Instead, they went back up to Habit and slowly grabbed his hand. “Trust me, alright?”

Habit nodded slowly, tears silently spilling out of his eyes. “Your’e eye… It's back.”

Kamal instinctively reached up to check and accidentally poked their eye. Habit chuckled a bit and Kamal wrapped him in a hug again. 

“O!! :-0”

“Back where we started I guess.”

“Yea… I Still dont’ know where that came from But… Hugs r good.”

A few moments later the elevator dinged and revealed the hug to a very confused Flower Kid.

“Helloe there! The Big Event is cancelled. U can go home if u want, I am just hugging Kamal right now.”

Kamal looked over, confused. “Not quite sure what's going on, Flower Shmoe, but uhhhh haha this is a nice hug.”

Habit looked down with a small frown. “Your the one who hugged me, Sillie. Did you forget?”

Kamal's face suddenly flushed. “Apparently???”

Flower Kid looked between the two, still confused. Eventually they just took the Tooth Lily out of their bouquet and gave it to Habit.

“:-0

Where did u… Did you read my diary pages?”

A nod. 

“O… But you still came to see me?”

Another nod. 

“Kamal… Can u believe it? I have 2 friends now.”

“‘S what you deserve.”

Flower Kid sat there bewildered for a few more seconds before snapping a picture and leaving. Once they were gone, Kamal and Habit blinked as they suddenly remembered everything again.

“Woah what the fuck? Are we out of the loop?”

“May-b? If not… Feel free 2 come early again.”

Kamal laughed and buried their half-collaged head into Habit’s chest. “It's worth it.”

“Absolutelie.”

When Kamal opened their eyes again, they found the terrace instead of Habit, but for the first time in a while they didn't dread the loop. 

Almost immediately, Kamal went up to Habit in the office, leaving the Terrace before the day began.  


And so Flower Kid wasn't able to ask Kamal to open the door.

So the Big Event never started. 

23 members have been cheered up. 

-1 members remain unhappy.

Whoops?

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please leave a comment they're why i write and i LOVE seeing what people think of my work.


End file.
